The present invention relates to a pedal support structure for a vehicle, more specifically to the support structure for a pedal intended for improving safety in case of a car crash.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-162931, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Conventionally, such a suspension-type pedal as a brake or clutch pedal is located at a recess below an instrument panel for converting an operational force into a liquid pressure to apply a braking force and to disengage a friction clutch. Such a pedal 1, as shown in FIG. 5, is supported by a car body via a pedal bracket 4. The pedal bracket 4 is fixed to a bulkhead 2 at a top end part of the same pedal bracket 4, and to a toeboard panel 3 at a front end part thereof.
However, with the conventional support structure for the pedal, a car crash might cause the bulkhead 2 and the toeboard panel 3 to deform to intrude into a passenger compartment 5. Thus, the deformation of the bulkhead 2 and the toeboard panel 3 may move the pedal 1 toward the feet of driver while the pedal 1 remains to be supported by the pedal bracket 4.
The backward movement of the pedal 1 rigidly secured by the pedal bracket 4 may cause the pedal 1 to hit legs of driver. Additionally, the movement may impose an impact load of a crash from a front side of the vehicle via the pedal bracket 4 on the legs of the driver who is operating the pedal 1.